Capacity
by Gripsc
Summary: A neglected Harry one-shot. Harry left his family a long time ago. Now the war is in full flow and Voldemort comes for the Potters in their Manor. So why is Harry here? Read to find out! A fuller pre-read inside as well. Neglected!Harry, Prodigy!Harry


**Capacity **

Pre-read: This is a neglected prodigious Harry one-shot that came to my mind. He was neglected heavily by his parents and thus he holds no feelings for them. His family consists of James, Lily, his younger brother(bwl). This one shot is when Harry and his brother have both graduated from Hogwarts. Harry isn't seen a lot after his graduation. My idea is that Harry ventured out to learn all types of magic. Now the war is in full flow and Voldemort finally comes after the Potters. So why has Harry here to help them?

**CAPACITY**

Voldemort looks at their fearful but determined faces. He had waited for this moment for a long time. His followers had taken a long time to break the Manor wards as expected. The Potters were known to be paranoid and took their security seriously. He had only had a breakthrough when he forced a team of Goblins to look at them. Even then it had took 5 weeks to finally break them. But now here he was. Before him were the famous Potters, who had defied him too many times, for far too long.

"We meet again." He said. He got no reply but instead James started firing spells at him, Lily and the boy following him. They were strong, but no match for him. He had them wandless and defenseless within minutes. He then noticed that the older son wasn't present.

"Where's the neglected one? I wanted to finish the whole line together. But no matter! I'll get him after I am done with-" He was interrupted when the door broke apart. The man that entered looked like Harry Potter from what he had heard. His family's gasps confirmed his thoughts. He smirked. This was exactly what he wanted.

"Here to be the hero, Potter?"

Harry didn't reply. Instead he fired a overpowered Reducto at Voldemort which almost caught him by surprise. Nevertheless, he was able to bat the spell away just before it reached him. He snarled and let loose his torrent of spells. The boy's technique of fighting was different from what he had ever encountered. He mostly preferred to dodge the spells or redirect it if it got too close. He was getting angry because he had only got the boy once and he still showed no signs of discomfort. What's worse was that he was completely defending at the moment.

Harry himself was feeling the adrenaline. This is what it was all about. Fighting, duelling, the art of his masters and his ancestors. Voldemort was stronger than anyone he had faced and he was relishing the challenge. Voldemort's strengths were that he had a massive repertoire and the huge initial power core required to pull all sorts of spells. The man was showing no signs of tiring, just increasing anger at Harry.

Harry switched his tactics, he went on the offensive and launched spell after spell at the Dark Lord, connecting them with chains. Voldemort for his part was defending them easily, his technique was to redirect all of the spells away from him. Harry then let loose a purplish black burst of magic that Voldemort couldn't recognize and he was forced to draw his blue shield. The spell wasn't deterred and broke right through the barrier and straight into Voldemort's ribs. There was an audible crack and Voldemort stiffened.

"Similar to the Unforgivables, can't be blocked. One of my own." Harry whispered.

Voldemort continued fighting but he was at a severe disadvantage now. A part of his ribs had been obviously broken and he was leaning on one side. Harry knew that victory was within his reach so he continued his onslaught. Spell after spell left his wand as he entered top gear. Voldemort was shocked to the core as he held on for dear life but his disability proved to be his downfall, as another spell that he couldn't shield or block found it's way through and cut straight through his wand arm. He fell onto his knees like a puppet whose strings were cut loose. His was at the lump that was his wand arm and his other arm was clutching his ribs. He then started at Harry.

"How? Why? For these people?"

Harry looked at him with indifference.

"To test my capacity. That's what it has always been about." Harry replied. And with that, he turned away to leave when he heard his mother.

"Harry! Please, I-"

"I have nothing to say to you."

And with that, he left.

He was never found in the English Wizarding World ever again. They always heard of his exploits internationally, fighting Dark Lords, winning duelling championships. And that was what it was always about for him. To test his capacity.

**Fin. **

Alright so that was a one-shot that has been on my mind for some time now. Maybe I'll convert it into a fully-fledged fanfiction if I get the time but for now, that's it. Hope you all like it and let me know about it in the reviews!

**CAPACITY **


End file.
